


В отражении

by Lienin



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: У Тесея и Литы насыщенная сексуальная жизнь.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Kudos: 1





	В отражении

Тесей всегда приходил в себя быстрее. Боль в висках и тошнота только отступили, давая возможность осмотреться, а Тесей уже стоял на ногах и разглядывал себя в высокое зеркало.

— Я уже и забыл, каково это, — признался он, наматывая на палец каштановый локон. Распущенные волосы густой волной закрывали шею и плечи. — Не по должности мне участвовать в операциях под прикрытием.

— А так хочется? — со смешком фыркнула Лита. Хрипловатый низкий голос, принадлежащий ей на ближайшие несколько часов, едва не заставил вздрогнуть. Нет, им определённо стоит делать это чаще.

— Не сказал бы. — Задорная ухмылка Тесея на женском лице смотрелась комично. — Мне и так забот хватает. Что скажешь? 

Он не стал оборачиваться, откинул локон и приспустил халат, обнажая смуглое плечо.

— Хорош, как всегда.

Лита пока не спешила вставать, чтобы вспомнить, как ощущается другое тело. Иной рост, центр тяжести, не говоря уж о прочих анатомических различиях. Ей нравилось устроиться спиной на подушке и наблюдать, как Тесей разглядывает себя — её — в зеркале. Как откровенно он ею любуется.

Тесей повернулся так, чтобы видеть её в отражении и чтобы Лите самой было видно всё. Ставший тесным халат стёк по плечам, обнажая грудь и немного — живот. Разошедшиеся шёлковые полы мало что скрывали, но Тесей встал немного боком, как полуобнажённая Афродита с полотна какого-нибудь художника.

Когда он обхватил ладонями груди, слегка приподняв, у Литы на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Жар, сначала плохо осознаваемый, стал осязаемым, концентрируясь в паху. Но касаться приподнявшегося члена она пока не спешила.

Тесей, казалось, позабыл, что не один в спальне. Прикрыл глаза, оглаживая себя. Сползший халат стреножил руки, но разоблачаться Тесей не спешил. Маленькие смуглые ладони проходились по шее, плечам, гладили грудь, пощипывали вмиг затвердевшие соски. Тело не могло не реагировать на это.

Тесей склонил голову к левому плечу, облизнул полуоткрытые губы. У него это получалось как-то естественно, совсем не пошло.

— Сними халат, — глухо попросила Лита. Она тоже облизнула губы, повторяя движение Тесея. И всё-таки сжала член, смазывая с головки выступившую вязкую каплю.

Тесей коварно улыбнулся. Шёлк плавно стёк по изгибам тела, открывая взгляду подтянутые ягодицы и стройные ноги. Смотреть на себя настолько со стороны было немного странно, но волнующе. Особенно когда Тесей, демонстративно глядя ей в глаза через зеркало, накрыл ладонью низ живота.

Теперь Лита вовсе не могла оторвать взгляд от отражения. Тесей смочил пальцы слюной, снова опустил руку вниз, касаясь наверняка совсем влажных складок. Лита тоже делала так, распаляя его, но никогда — перед зеркалом. Низ живота налился тяжестью, и она перестала гладить член, не желая кончить раньше времени.

— Иди ко мне, — позвала она, и Тесей тут же откликнулся. Опустился на кровать и придвинулся быстро, совсем не плавно. Аврор всегда остаётся аврором.

Рот и язык ощущались непривычно, но Лита быстро приноровилась. Чуть иначе склонить голову, чтобы было удобнее, пощекотать кончиком языка нёбо, чтобы Тесей вздрогнул и придвинулся ближе, забираясь ладонями под халат. Своё родное тело он знал хорошо и прикасался так, чтобы усилить возбуждение, и без того заставляющее сознание отказывать.

— Взять тебя перед зеркалом? — прошептала Лита в ухо. Тесно прильнувшее тело вздрогнуло. Глаза, казавшиеся совсем чёрными из-за расширившихся зрачков, заблестели.

— Да.

Тесей сам встал на колени так, чтобы в зеркале отразились они оба. Оперся на локти, прогнулся, не сильно выставляясь. Лита взяла заколку и собрала тяжёлые каштановые локоны в пучок, чтобы не мешали. Тесей поцеловал её ладонь, погладившую его по щеке.

Входить всё равно требовалось осторожно. Тесей не любил боль, если это не лёгкие укусы или щипки, и Лита сдерживалась, как всегда сдерживался и сам Тесей. Постепенно, покачивая бёдрами, дурея от чужой близости, от запаха мускуса и первых, коротких пока стонов.

Тесей сам подался назад, когда привык к распирающему изнутри чувству. Вскинул голову, чтобы видеть, как Лита входит в него до конца, а после делает медленное движение назад. Пусть смотрит. Пусть наслаждается.

Стоны быстро сменились хрипловатым дыханием, таким необычным, непривычным, не принадлежащим этому телу. Но это же не позволяло забывать, что сегодня ночью они обменялись телами, и в зеркале на Литу пылающими голубыми глазами смотрит она сама, а не Тесей.

Это знание будоражило, швыряло к самому краю, заставляя менять ритм, чтобы продлить удовольствие.

В ней сейчас было достаточно силы, чтобы подхватить лёгкое женское тело под грудью, поставить почти вертикально. Тесей охнул, когда Лита несильно прикусила его плечо — даже следа не останется.

— Ещё немного… да… — бессвязно бормотала Лита. Она закрыла глаза уверенная, что Тесей, напротив, держит их широко распахнутыми, не желая упустить ни детали. 

Дыхание перехватило. Лита несколько раз крупно вздрогнула, изливаясь внутрь. Потом отпустила Тесея и перевернула на спину так, чтобы голова свешивалась с края постели. Так он сможет видеть отражение.

Смешанное со смазкой семя на вкус отдавало чем-то морским. Лита не стала нежничать, сразу надавила языком на клитор и вошла пальцами, усиливая давление. Тесей застонал в голос и почти тут же заметался, с силой стискивая ногами её плечи.

Эффект оборотного зелья продлится достаточно долго, чтобы они успели ещё раз или два. А пока можно просто полежать рядом и радоваться, что привыкшее ко всему зеркало молчит.


End file.
